Chandlers' daughter
by Vixie Bing
Summary: Chapter 3 re-wrote by Brittany. It's a shared fic now and MUCH better thanx to her :) Monica and Rachel find out that Chandler has a daughter, but isnt he meant to be married to Monica? (S8 C&M)[Chapter 4 up now]
1. Default Chapter

Ok it's either write fanfics or do my homework. I wouldn't be caught dead doing my homework so here's another idea I had. This is just a prologue to the story. If your interested then leave a review and I'll continue.  
  
This is set in series eight sort of. Rachel can be pregnant but it isn't important.  
  
Please review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the friends characters. (lucky for THEM!!!)  
  
  
  
'So what did you need to get?' Monica asked Rachel. It was a Tuesday lunchtime and the two friends had taken time off of work to go shopping.  
  
'Um.does there have to be a reason?' Rachel replied. Monica laughed and they carried on walking through the park. It was a beautiful day, birds singing, cloudless sky, and small children playing and running after each other. They stopped by a bench for a while to just sit down.  
  
'God it's been ages since we've been out together.' Stated Rachel.  
  
'Rachel, it's been about a week.'  
  
'Yeah I know but remember when we lived together it was all the time! Now we hardly go out.'  
  
'Well I'm married now.'  
  
'I know.' Rachel looked over the park. 'Hey doesn't that kid look kinda familiar?' she said to Monica after a moment. The little girl, about four years old, did look vaguely familiar to Monica, though the two girls couldn't quite put their finger on it.  
  
They watched for a while whilst the little girl ran happily after the butterflies and played in the grass. She was wearing a pink tee shirt and small jeans; her sandy brown hair flew behind her as she ran after a ball that had rolled astray from two men not far from her. She tumbled to the ground and lay there. After a few seconds getting over the shook she started to cry. One of the men came rushing over to her and picked her up.  
  
'There we are my little baby, don't cry.' The man said. Rachel and Monica gasped. It was Chandler!  
  
'Daddy!' the girl wailed as she clung on to him. The other man came over as well to see what was wrong and the girls gasped again. It was Joey!  
  
'Where does it hurt sweetheart?' Chandler said. The little girl pointed to her knee. 'Ahh well we'll kiss it better shall we?' and he kissed her knee, and then tickled her. The girl giggled and squirmed out of Chandlers' hands and ran off after the Frisbee. He and Joey laughed.  
  
'Oh my God! No wonder that girl looked familiar. She's one of our best friends kids!' Rachel almost shouted.  
  
'Shh!' Monica hushed. She didn't want Chandler and Joey to know that they were there.  
  
'Shh? Why Shh?' Rachel said incredulously. 'What you don't them knowing we're here?'  
  
'Not yet. I want to give him a chance to explain first.' Monica said. She didn't know if this was true or not but whatever.  
  
'Uh Mon. That girl is four years old! It looks like he's had four years to tell you!' she paused. 'Oh my God! That means he cheated on you! You've been seeing each other for four years and about two months!' Monica stared at her.  
  
'Oh my God he cheated on me!' she got up to storm over to where Chandler and Joey were continuing playing but Rachel stopped her.  
  
'Wait. I don't think that you should go there just yet. I'll go first.' Monica nodded.  
  
'Hey! Chandler! Joey!' Rachel called as she ran over to them. Monica ducked behind a tree near them so she could hear them clearly.  
  
'Oh! Hiya Rachel.' Chandler said, there was a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
'Hey Rache' Joey said as well. His voice was monotone, as if he was about to get caught as well.  
  
'What are you two up to?' Rachel asked innocently.  
  
'Nothing.' Chandler said a little too quickly. 'Aren't you meant to be at work?' he asked.  
  
'Aren't you?' Rachel retaliated. Chandler laughed. The little girl was running over to them now, she took a huge leap and threw herself at Chandlers legs. When he looked down at her his face instantly softened in to a kind loving face.  
  
'Daddy, look what I can do!' she yelled. She ran off and did a forward roll. Chandler and Joey laughed and she ran back over to them. 'Wait until I show Mummy!' she said excitedly.  
  
'And who is this little persons mommy?' Rachel asked, Chandler started to panic. 'Well I'm just asking because she seems to think you're her father, but your married to Monica. Have you been cheating on her?' she demanded.  
  
'No!' Chandler almost yelled. As if he would ever cheat on Monica. Well this was probably as bad as cheating on her, he thought. 'Um. You see. well it's kinda a long story. I didn't mean for this to happen. But I didn't cheat on her!'  
  
'Well why don't you tell HER what happened?' Rachel said slyly. Monica came round from behind the tree and stared coldly at Chandler.  
  
'Man this isn't good.' Said Joey.  
  
'Well, uh. Oh God.' Stuttered Chandler. This defiantly wasn't good.  
  
'Hey Chandler, where's my little girl gone?' a woman said fondly to the back of Chandlers legs where the girl had hidden at the evasion of Rachel. 'Hey who are they?' she asked as she picked the girl up.  
  
'Um, Monica, Rachel, this is Holly,' Joey said, pointing at the blonde woman, 'An this is Megan.' He finished, pointing at the little girl. 'Uh Megan is Chandlers daughter and Chloie is the mother of that daughter.' He turned to Chloie 'Monica is Chandlers wife and Rachel is one of the best friends.'  
  
'Monica! It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about. Chandler and Joey have told me all about your group. It's a pity that my daughter and I don't quite match up to standards to meet you though' she finished, looking coldly at Chandler.  
  
'Hey! It wasn't like that Chloie.'  
  
'Well why don't you explain this whole thing to us all then Chandler? Coz I think we all deserve an explanation.' Monica said. Chandler looked at her and nodded. They all walked over to the bench and sat down. Chloie let go of Megan and she went running off to the play equipment. Monica, Rachel and Chloie all looked at Chandler expectantly.  
  
Well what do ya all think? I'll continue real soon if I get a load of reviews. 


	2. Chandlers' daughter 2

Ok here's the second part of the fic. Enjoy!!!! Also if the timing seems a bit wrong then please just ignore it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at the three faces staring at him. Only Joey wasn't expecting anything, as he already knew everything.  
  
'Ok, here goes.' He said, taking a deep breath. 'You remember when Janice came back and I pretended to go to Yemen to get rid of her? But in the end I really had to go to Yemen, well I stayed there until I could get a flight back. On the flight back I was sitting next to Chloie.' He paused for a minute to think how to word the next bit. 'We were talking and I told her why I was in Yemen, and she told me why she was. I was escaping an ex girlfriend and she was escaping an ex husband.'  
  
'I didn't want to see him again so I said I was living in Yemen. He found out that I came back but we couldn't get back together because I'm not really in to men anymore.' Added Chloie.  
  
'And while we were talking we got to know each other really well, and also had a few drinks. And after a few more we decided it would be funny to sleep together in the aeroplane toilet. And then on thanksgiving, when I said that I loved you' he said looking at Monica, 'when you had gone home Chloie came round and she was, well, kinda 7 months pregnant. Joey was there as well and that's how he knows.' Chandler finished, he looked at the three faces still staring at him.  
  
'Well that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us' Rachel said.  
  
'He was in love!' stated Joey, everyone turned to face him. 'I mean, he just told Monica that he loved her and he meant it, and the way he saw it, if he told you about Chloie you'd leave him.'  
  
'That's ridiculous!' Monica shouted, causing Chandler to wince.  
  
'I'm sorry Mon, buy that's the way I saw it. I was so in love with you and I thought that you would leave me. And then when Megan was born I found it even harder to say. And it just carried on from there.' He said and put his head down sheepishly.  
  
'Were you ever planning to tell me?' Monica asked.  
  
'Well, I thought maybe when we had our first kid, because then you wouldn't leave me.' Chandler replied honestly. Monica just shook her head.  
  
'Um, I know this may seem inappropriate but me and Megan have to go now.' Chloie said, breaking the silence that followed.  
  
'No it's ok, actually Rachel we have to go shopping now.' Monica said standing up. Chandler stared at her.  
  
'Um, aren't we going to talk about this?' he asked.  
  
'Later. When I've calmed down a bit. Just be home at seven.' She said and walked off, Rachel followed.  
  
'Well she took that rather well.' Joey said as the three girls walked off. Chandler looked at him and then nodded in agreement.  
  
'Could have been worse I suppose.'  
  
'Well that's coming up later.' Joey said. Chandler sighed and they both headed towards the coffee house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hey what happened to you two?' Ross said as they walked in to the coffee house.  
  
'Nothing.' Replied Chandler glumly. He regretted not saying anything sooner because now he would have to explain everything, including why he kept it a secret. Phoebe came in through the door and looked at Chandler and Joey.  
  
'Aren't you two meant to be at work?' she said. Chandler just shrugged.  
  
'Um Phoebes, since when did I have a job to go to? Oh! Days of our Lives!' he said. He looked at his watch and sank back in to his chair. 'Do you think they'll notice that I'm four hours late?' he asked.  
  
'Oh not if you run.' Chandler replied sarcastically. To no ones surprise he got up and ran out of the coffee house. 'Um there's sort of something I need to tell you guys' Chandler said after a moment.  
  
'What's that?' asked Ross. He and Phoebe looked at Chandler while they waited for an answer.  
  
'Well, um, I kinda have a daughter.' He said simply. Ross and Phoebes' faces froze in a state of shock. 'She's four years old and her mother is someone who I met on the plane back from Yemen and we sort of got together in the plane bathroom. She found me seven months after, when I had just told Monica that I loved her and she was kind of seven months pregnant. I haven't told anyone except for Joey and that's because he was there when she told me but this afternoon Monica and Rachel caught us. She didn't really say anything but she seemed mad.' He told them.  
  
Silence followed. Ross and Phoebe didn't know what to say.  
  
'Well I can see why she was mad.' Ross said finally. 'You lied to her big time!'  
  
'I know! I know!' Chandler said. ' I really didn't want to but I felt that if I told her then she would leave me! It made since at the time.' He said to their faces of disbelieve. 'But when I realised it would have just been better to tell her the truth it was too late. What could I have said? "Oh by the way Monica I just happen to have a two year old daughter who was conceived on a plane. So what did you do today?" I couldn't say that!'  
  
'Well, no, if you said it like that she would have thrown you out.' Said Phoebe. Chandler sank down in to a chair.  
  
'Please help! I cant lose Monica because of this.'  
  
'Chandler, she loves you! She isn't going to just leave you! Well not if you have a good reason. 'I didn't tell you I had a daughter because I loved you.'' Phoebe considered this for a minute. 'Might work.' Chandler just put his head in his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was five past seven and Monica wasn't home yet. Chandler thought for a moment that she might have left him. Then he literally slapped himself for thinking the worst/ she was probably just couldn't get a taxi. Or maybe.  
  
'Hi' he said as Monica walked through the door. It was raining out and her hair and clothes were soaked. 'Do you want a towel?' he asked. Monica shook her head yes. As she did little droplets of water splashed off her hair. Chandler went in to the bathroom to fetch a towel and came back to give it to Monica.  
  
'I'm just going to change my clothes.' Monica said quietly. Chandler nodded. He started to make her a hot drink. 'Chandler?' she said as she came back in to the room wearing dry clothes.  
  
'Yeah?' he said.  
  
'This, all of this.' She said, gesturing her arms to nothing in particular 'You just violated my trust in you.' The tone of her voice made his heart break. She wasn't as mad as she was hurt and upset. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to a protective hug. It was his way for wanting to make her feel better but this time he half expected her to pull away though. She didn't. Instead she buried her head in to his shoulder and cried.  
  
  
  
I'm going to leave it here for now coz im sleepy. Goodnight. Please leave a review!!!! I got a great response last time and im so grateful to you all! Even the ones who just read and didn't review. 


	3. Changes in life

Chandler's Daughter  
  
Hiya! These next chapters are not written by me, they're written by another great writer on this fanfiction site Brittany otherwise known as catnamedzane. I want to thank her a lot for helping me with this story, by writing this chapter and a few others after this. Evidently she has greatly improved this fic. Now over to Brittany. ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment. However, if anyone knows where I can purchase them for the low-low price of fifty cents...  
  
Author's Note: This is a little longer than I meant it to be, but oh well. I hope you like it.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Monica, honey, please don't cry," Chandler whispered into her hair, his heart breaking more with every small sob that escaped her lips. It had seemed like a good reason before, it had made sense. But now, he knew it wasn't. It seemed wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. Please forgive me. I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I just- I was terrified to lose you." ~ And now you will, he added in his mind, preparing for her to pull away from his arms and tell him it was over.  
  
"Chandler-" Monica took a deep breath as she pulled away from his arms. And here it comes. Well, you deserve it anyway, Chandler thought, mentally coaching himself not to break down. "I-I don't know how you could have done this to me. I don't know-I don't know if I can trust you..." Monica continued talking but Chandler's mind barely registered the words. He saw her facial expressions and her hand movements, but the words weren't cutting through the fog. He knew what she was saying anyway. She hates him and she's leaving forever.  
  
~If I could go back in time, I'd tell Monica right when I found out. Or...I could've not joined the Mile-High Club. That would've worked too. It figures though. But it's not like I didn't see this coming. How long did I expect to keep Megan a secret? Until...well, I guess I didn't think that one all the way through. I knew she'd have to find out. I just...I didn't expect her to break up with me. I mean, well...I did. I've always expected her to leave me. But I just-I kinda figured that since we're married...it'd be a little harder for her. Maybe. I'm giving myself too much credit...  
  
He noticed she had stopped talking and was watching him expectantly. It was his turn to talk, to quietly accept the facts.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda...I figured." Chandler paused and sighed. "You know, I just never figured it would end this way." He walked over to the door and grabbed his coat, getting ready to make his departure. Before he opened the door, he turned around, knowing it wouldn't be long before he broke completely. "I'm sorry. For everything." He stared at the ground, focusing on his shoes for a few seconds while Monica watching him in confusion.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
He glanced up, feeling his eyes line with tears.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was-I-"  
  
"Are you leaving me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Chandler stared at her for a second, wondering in disbelief if perhaps, maybe, that there was a chance she wasn't divorcing him.  
  
"Then what are you-"  
  
"You don't want us to break up?"  
  
Monica sighed quietly and shook her head. "No." She smiled when she realized what had happened. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"  
  
"Well...I just-I was so sure that-"  
  
"I'm not gunna give up on us that quick, Chandler! I love you- do you know that? I love you so much it hurts. Do you even realize how much I love you? I can understand why you lied. I don't-I wish you hadn't. I wish you would've told me the truth about it. But...you didn't."  
  
"Please forgive me," Chandler whispered as he walked to where she was standing. "Trust me again."  
  
"I want to. But I just...I don't know if-if I can-"  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know. And that's- I'm-I want to try. But..." Monica sighed as she felt tears drip freely down her face. "Don't-don't ever lie to me again. I don't think I can handle that again."  
  
"I won't. I won't," he promised. "Tell me what-what I can do to help you trust me again. Anything."  
  
"I want you to tell me everything, Chandler," she stated firmly as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"On Thanksgiving."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
Both Monica's voice and expressions were unemotional. But she knew if she showed any emotions, she would be crying in seconds. Chandler nodded and sat down on the couch, on the opposite end of Monica.  
  
"She-uh...I introduced her to Joey, and asked her how she'd been. She said..."  
  
"...Pregnant, in case you didn't notice. Do you mind if I get a glass of water? Thanks." She helped herself without even waiting for his answer.  
  
"Preg-pregnant. Really. That's-that's nice," Chandler said hesitantly, wondering why she was telling him this.  
  
"Oh, and it's yours."  
  
"It's-it'-it' mine. Mine? Mine?"  
  
"And it' a girl."  
  
"A girl. A girl?"  
  
"That' yours."  
  
"I have a girl?"  
  
"You don' have anything yet, and you never have to have anything to do with either one of us. But I just want you to know that I am pregnant, that it is yours, and that I am keeping it. If you wanna be involved, here' my number." She slapped a piece of paper on the counter, before dropping her plastic cup into the sink. "Bye."  
  
With that she left, leaving Chandler staring at the closed door, and Joey staring at Chandler. here were a few minutes of silence before Joey said exactly what Chandler was thinking.  
  
"Monica' gunna be mad."  
  
"You didn't now I would be mad, Chandler," Monica said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Chandler started to run his hand through his hair, but Monica reached up and took his hand before he could.  
  
"I'm not mad now. I'm just-I'm hurt because you didn't tell me. Not-not because-" Monica inhaled quietly before saying, "Because you had a baby with someone else."  
  
"I didn't plan it that way. I just-I want you to know that I only wanted to h-"  
  
"I know," she interrupted.  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
She managed a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. So...when do I get to meet my stepdaughter?" Monica said brightly. She asked a little too enthusiastically, but Chandler didn't say anything.  
  
"I have her next weekend."  
  
She looked at him, slightly surprised.  
  
"But I thought you only got her for the day?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Chandler sighed. "Now that Chloe knows that you know, she called and she's gunna be dropping Megan off for the weekend a lot more. Unless-unless that's not okay with you, and I'll just tell her to work something else-"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Good, you're here. Megan's on the jungle gym." Chloe handed Chandler Megan's book bag  
  
"Hi, Megan," Chandler said, kneeling on the floor as the little girl ran across the McDonald's Play Place and propelled herself into his arms.  
  
"Hi, Daddy. I missed you."  
  
"Missed you, too," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Who's that?" Megan said, pointing over her father's shoulder at Monica, who was standing a foot or so away, feeling out of place.  
  
"That..." Chandler swiveled around with Megan in his arms, "is Monica."  
  
"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?" Megan whispered loudly into his ear, and Monica smiled, hearing the comment.  
  
"Not...not exactly."  
  
"Oh. Is she your friend, like Uncle Joey?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Is she your daughter?"  
  
Monica widened her eyes in surprise and Chandler laughed.  
  
"I don't look that old, do I?" Chandler asked Megan.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"About a bah-gillion and four."  
  
"That old, huh?"  
  
"Yup!" Megan giggled as Chandler tickled her, then, when he stopped, she said, "I wanna a baby sister, Daddy."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yup. And I already know what I'm gunna name her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Barbie."  
  
"Barbie, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you and Mommy should get married and have my baby sister so we can be a real family."  
  
"Well-uh-um-" Chandler sputtered for a second, not sure of what to say. "That-that wouldn't be a very good idea."  
  
"It is! You can live in the big closet-"  
  
"Megan-"  
  
"Or-if you don't like that, you can have my room?"  
  
"Meg-"  
  
"Please, Daddy? Please? Just think about it?" Tears filled her eyes and Chandler hugged her. "I wanna real family. Please."  
  
"I know, sweetie. But here's the thing..."  
  
"No! That's what Mommy said." Megan pulled away from Chandler's arms and ran to the plastic slide. She climbed up the ladder and sat on top, her arms crossed, and fighting tears. Chandler stayed where he was for a few seconds, then, when it was evident she wasn't coming back down, he walked over to the slide. It wasn't very tall, the highest point barely reaching his shoulders.  
  
"Hey," Chandler said, putting his arms on the bar and leaning his chin on his folded arms.  
  
"Go 'way," she mumbled.  
  
"You mad at me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause. You won't marry Mommy."  
  
"Megs, Mommy doesn't want to marry me."  
  
"Yes, she does," Megan said stubbornly.  
  
"Did she tell you that?"  
  
"No." Megan sniffed, then added, "But I know she wanted to."  
  
Chandler smiled. "Sweetie, Mommy and me love you very much. But we can't get married."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well...because. Mommy doesn't want to marry me, and I'm already married."  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"Yu-uh."  
  
"Then why don't I know?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to meet her today."  
  
"Is Monica your wife?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love her very, very much?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"More than me?"  
  
"No one more than you."  
  
"Do I have to call her Mommy too?"  
  
"Nope. Only if you want to."  
  
Megan looked over Chandler's shoulder and studied Monica for a few seconds. She was sitting at one of the tables inside the Play Place, studying a paper place mat with pictures drawn on it for children to colour.  
  
"I don't think I want to." Megan looked back at Chandler, then asked, "Will she be mean to me?"  
  
Chandler smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She won't make me wash the dishes and clean the fireplace?"  
  
"Nope. And did you watch Cinderella again last night?"  
  
Megan grinned and nodded. "Yup. Pick me up, Daddy," she said, opening her arms for him. Chandler picked her up, spinning her around in a circle.  
  
"Wanna go meet Monica?" he said a few seconds later after both had regained their balance.  
  
"Are you sure she's nice?"  
  
"She's very, very nice."  
  
"She looks sad, Daddy," Megan commented. Chandler glanced at Monica, who did look sad.  
  
"That's because she wants to meet you."  
  
"Oh. What am I s'posed to call her?"  
  
"Well...you can call her Monica."  
  
"What if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"She will."  
  
"But what if she doesn't and says I can never, ever see you again?"  
  
"Well...if she says that, then we'll run away and live in Canada, okay?"  
  
Megan laughed. "Daddy! We can' t go to Canada!"  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Because. All my clothes are in New York!"  
  
Chandler smiled and nodded. "Okay. Let' s go talk to Monica now."  
  
Chandler and Megan walked over to where Monica was sitting.  
  
"Hi, Monica," Megan said a little shyly, holding Chandler' s hand tightly.  
  
"Hi, Megan," Monica said in the same way.  
  
"Okay. Why don't we take Megan' s stuff back to our apartment, then go to the zoo or something?" Chandler suggested. 


	4. Getting to know each other

Chandler's Daughter  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment. However, if anyone knows where I can purchase them for the low-low price of fifty cents...  
  
Author's Note: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
As the next three months went by, Megan and Monica got to know each other, and Monica felt like Megan was her own daughter. But every so often, something would happen to remind her that Megan wasn't hers.  
  
"So I talked to Mrs. Green the other day," Judy said casually over the phone. "She and Rachel had lunch."  
  
"Uh-huh," Monica said indifferently.  
  
Judy, never one for tact when it came to her daughter, got straight to the point. "Well, Rachel let it slip that Chandler had a daughter."  
  
Monica's phone dropped, clattering to the kitchen floor.  
  
"Great," Monica muttered. "Just great." Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone.  
  
"Monica dear? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"As I was saying, Chandler has a daughter," her mother repeated, as though to clarify for Monica." Right. I know."  
  
"You do know. Well, I was just wondering when you were going to leave him."  
  
"Leave-"  
  
"Well, once a cheater, always a cheater."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I just think you should know that your father and I will gladly take you back in. I never trusted that Chandler anyway."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"He always seemed a little...suspicious, what with his strange parents. I shouldn't have let you married him in the first place-"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look, he didn't cheat on me."  
  
"I'm sure he told you that, dear, but-"  
  
"No. Megan was conceived before we started dating."  
  
"So he was cheating on the mother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Monica, dear, he was cheating on somebody."  
  
"He was cheating on no one, Mother."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, really, and besides, Megan is a very sweet little girl. Last week we went to the zoo and fed the seals. It was so cute! She was afraid to touch the little fish for the seals because she didn't want to hurt them. But she didn't know they were already dead. She's coming over this weekend and we're-"  
  
"Monica, she is not your daughter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you might be happy pretending that you do have a daughter, but let me remind you of something. You don't. She isn't your daughter. She's your husband's daughter and if you had any sense at all, you would divorce him." Monica was silent and over the phone heard a doorbell in the background. "I'll have to let you go now, your Aunt Theresa is here. Sometimes that woman makes me so mad, telling me how to clean my house and trying to run my life."  
  
"Must be tough," Monica remarked at the silent receiver before hanging it up. She sighed and sat down on at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Chandler greeted a few minutes later when he walked through the apartment door. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi," she said soberly a few seconds later.  
  
"You okay? You're starting to sound like Ross before his first divorce. And his second. And his third...are-are you trying to tell me something here?"  
  
"I talked to my mother."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Rachel's mom told my mom that Rachel told her that you have a daughter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. So I'm supposed to divorce you."  
  
"Um, hi. What?"  
  
Monica smiled and took his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to." Monica sighed. "She said Megan's not my daughter and if I had any brains at all, I'd divorce you. And she wants me to come live back home."  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"I didn't really get a chance to say anything, because then she had to go."  
  
"Are you gunna?"  
  
"Gunna what?"  
  
"Gunna divorce me and live at home."  
  
"No. If I were gunna divorce you, it wouldn't be because my mother told me to, and I would not go back there. If anything, you're guaranteed to keep me for the next five years."  
  
"Because...?"  
  
"Because I don't do anything my mother tells me to. Not anymore, and not when it has to do with you. So if anything, we'll stay married to bother her."  
  
"Gee, Mon, I feel so loved," Chandler remarked sarcastically.  
  
Monica smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "That's not the only reason and you know it."  
  
He grinned stupidly. "I know."  
  
Monica laughed. "You have no idea how stupid you look right now."  
  
- - - -  
  
"So," Monica said as she sat down on the couch next to Rachel in Central Perk. "Talked to my mother yesterday."  
  
"Oh?" Rachel said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, she told me a bit of interesting news."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uh-huh. Apparently, my great-aunt Ronda had a stroke the other day."  
  
"Oh?" Rachel was visibly relieved, and added, "That's-that's too bad."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah. She's coming home from the hospital next week. Oh, and she said Mrs. Green told her about Megan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to tell, it just sorta popped out. I was talking and Mom said something about my cousin's daughter and I said, oh yeah, she reminds me of Megan. And then she was like who's Megan and I just kinda...told her everything. I am so, so, so sorry so if you want to hate me, then I don't bl-"  
  
"I don't hate you. Just wish you hadn't said anything yet."  
  
"Sorry. So...what'd your mom say?"  
  
"I'm supposed to divorce Chandler because if he wasn't cheating on me with Megan's mother, then he was cheating on Megan's mother with me. Or something like that."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry honey."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Are you gunna?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hi, Monica!" Monica turned around to see Chandler walking in with Megan, who ran to Monica, giving her a big hug." Hey, Megan." Megan smiled and sat down between Monica and Rachel as Chandler plopped on to the armchair at the end of the coffee table." Hi, Aunt Rachel."  
  
"Megs," Rachel nudged Megan gently, and whispered, "Ask him."  
  
"Oh yeah! Um, Daddy, can me and Rachel and Monica go see Monsters, Inc. and go shopping today? We'll just take the silver card-"  
  
"Gold," Monica whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Gold card. So please?" She pouted, with blue puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please?" "Please?" "Please?" Monica and Rachel joined in.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Give him a hug," Rachel prompted. Megan grinned and jumped into Chandler's lap.  
  
"Please, Daddy? Please?"  
  
"Okay. But on one condition. Aunt Rachel does not touch the credit card."  
  
"But, Chandler-" Rachel started.  
  
"But, Rachel," he mimicked. "Someone's gunna have to pay for Megan's college."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Can I have another one? Please, please, please, please!!" Megan said two days later in the park, pointing frantically to the ice cream booth.  
  
"No-no-no. You're already too hyper and chocolaty-y," Chandler said, trying to wipe her ice-cream covered face off with a paper napkin. "I think it's dried into your skin, Megan. Your mother won't like this..."  
  
"Then I should get another one, right Daddy? I can-I can put chocolate all over and then it'll look like I'm made of chocolate and she won't be mad and then-"  
  
"Here," Monica said, handing Chandler a wet-nap. Megan continued her tirade until Chandler had washed her face clean.  
  
"...isn't that a good idea, Daddy? Daddy, isn't it?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
Chandler smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It's a good idea, but you'll have to try it another day."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Monica glanced at the sky, then at her watch. "I think it's gunna rain, and it's almost 4:30. We should go soon."  
  
"Just five more minutes? Please, please?" Megan said.  
  
Monica glanced at Chandler, who nodded slightly, and Monica said, "Okay, but just five. Your mom is picking you up at five o'clock."  
  
But before Megan could run back to the jungle gym, the clouds opened, and it began to rain.  
  
"Oh man! Oh man oh man!" Megan said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
- - - -  
  
Megan moved restlessly on the floor as Monica and Rachel tried to interest her with Barbie dolls.  
  
"Ken, I don't believe you would even think of doing something like that with some copy shop girl!" Rachel narrated as she held a Barbie and a Ken doll in each hand. "I told you! We were on a break!" she said in lower voice. Then, in a high feminine voice, "Get out of my apartment!" "But Barbie, I still love-" "No! Get out!" "I am sorry. We weren't on a break. I am a horrible, terrible person-"  
  
Monica and Chandler simply stared at Rachel, who looked up from her play.  
  
"Who doesn't deserve-" In her normal voice, noticing the looks, she innocently said, "What?"  
  
"Push Ross Out The Window, next on Therapy Home Theatre," Chandler remarked.  
  
Rachel stuck her tongue out and began to change the Barbie's clothes, putting her in a wedding dress.  
  
"Where's Mommy? I wanna go home. Auntie Rachel is boring!" Megan said with a sigh."  
  
Uh-I am-I am not boring. Do you wanna know who's boring? Your Uncle Ross is boring." With the Ken doll, she said, "Look everybody, a dead dinosaur! Oh, and here's a little tiny bone we didn't know it had. Ooh! Wow!"  
  
"Daddy! Tell her to stop!"  
  
"Rachel-"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm stopping."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Megan announced as she got home from her seat in the floor around the coffee table.  
  
"Well, you know where it is," Monica said as she pulled herself out of the floor and sat down on the couch.  
  
"She should've been here by now," Chandler said, glancing at the clock which read seven-thirty.  
  
"Maybe she's stuck in traffic," Rachel suggested, putting the Ken doll in a tuxedo.  
  
"But she would have called."  
  
The phone rang, and Rachel said, "Maybe that's her now."  
  
"Hello?" Chandler said, as he picked up the telephone. "Yeah, that's me...Yes, actually that's my daughter's-...Is she okay?...Um...Yeah, sure...No, I don't know them off-hand...Sure...Thanks."  
  
Chandler hung up the phone and turned to Monica and Rachel's anxious faces.  
  
"Chloe was in a car accident. The nurse said she's pretty bad so I'm gunna go back to their apartment, get some more clothes and stuff for Megan, and Chloe's address book so they can call her mom."  
  
- - - -  
  
Chandler came back a few hours later with a bag full of Megan's things. By then, Rachel had talked to their other three friends, and they all came by to help keep Megan preoccupied. They were doing a bad job.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" Megan asked from the couch, where she was laying half- asleep.  
  
Chandler ignored the question, and said, "You get to spend the night here again, Meg! Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in in a few minutes."  
  
Megan nodded and got off the couch, walking into the guestroom and closing the door. Monica turned the television up louder so Megan wouldn't hear them talking.  
  
"So? What happened?" Monica asked as Chandler sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"She died."  
  
"What's gunna happen to Megan?" Joey asked.  
  
"Her parents came but...they're kind of...estranged to Megan and Chloe. They don't really want to take Megan, but they will if I can't."  
  
"How could anyone not want her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"So are you gunna keep her or what?" Joey asked.  
  
Chandler shrugged.  
  
"It's up to Monica. But I think she needs to at least stay here for tonight."  
  
"Daddy, ready to be tucked in!" Megan called, peeking her head out of the guestroom door. Chandler smiled slightly and went into the room.  
  
All of the four friends turned to face Monica, who was silent.  
  
"So?" Rachel asked quietly a few moments later.  
  
Monica silently nodded her head yes. 


	5. Chandler's daughter 5

Chandler's Daughter  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment. However, if anyone knows where I can purchase them for the low-low price of fifty cents...  
  
Author's Note: Hi. I don't know if you'll like it, but here it is. :) - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
The four friends left a few seconds later, leaving Monica sitting on the couch silently. Everything that had happened-that was going to happen-that might happen was too overwhelming for her to think about it. Instead, she needed to do something.  
  
So she did what she often did when she was nervous or upset.  
  
She cleaned.  
  
She got up, picking up a few cups, putting them in the sink. She stood at the sink, intending to wash them when she heard quiet crying. Curious, Monica put down the cup, then approached the doorway to the guestroom, feeling like an intruder in her own house. The door was opened slightly, and she leaned on the doorframe, looking through the small crack.  
  
"I want Mommy. Where is she? Where's Mommy?" Megan asked, her face red from crying. She sat on the edge of the bed in a pink nightgown, swinging her legs back and forth because they weren't long enough to reach the floor. Her back was to Monica.  
  
"She's not here right now, sweetie," Chandler said quietly as he knelt in the floor next to the bed. He gently wiped the tears off of her face, and Monica had a clear view of Chandler's face.  
  
"Where-where-" Megan hicupped a few times.  
  
"Shh. Take a deep breath," he comforted.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's..." Chandler paused for a moment, not sure what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth, at least, not yet. "Mommy had to go to the hospital."  
  
"Is-is she sick?"  
  
"The doctor is taking care of her," Chandler answered, reasoning that it wasn't lying, as the doctor was taking care of her. 'In the morgue,' he added in his mind.  
  
"Can I-can I see her?"  
  
"Not right now, sweetie. She's sleeping."  
  
"Oh." Megan was quiet for a second, as she thought about his explanation. "Okay. But-but can we see her tomorrow?" she asked shyly.  
  
"We'll see, Megs. But right now, you need to go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime," Chandler said, changing the subject.  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"Yeah-huh. It's almost midnight."  
  
"This is the latest I ever got to stay up! And I'm not-I'm not sleepy, Daddy," Megan said before yawning loudly.  
  
"Oh, really? Not sleepy, huh? Then, you won't mind if I do this," Chandler said as he laid her down on the bed, then covered her up.  
  
"Nope. Not sleepy!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'm not." Chandler tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"'Night, Megan-bean."  
  
"'Night, Daddy-cheese."  
  
Where the nicknames had come from, Monica had no idea. But she couldn't help the small smile that flittered across her face. Monica backed away from the door as she saw Chandler stand up.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
He turned around and walked back to his original spot, as did Monica.  
  
"Can you read me a book? There's some in my book bag," she said, pointing to the child-sized pink backpack sitting on the desk chair.  
  
"Does Mommy read to you?" Chandler asked as he rifled through the bag.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh... Found one!" Chandler said triumphantly as he pulled a small hardcover book out.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"'Goodnight, Moon,'" Chandler read diligently off of the cover.  
  
"That's my favorite," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your favorite?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then I guess we should read, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she agreed happily. Chandler pulled the chair over to the bed but Megan stopped him. "Daddy, you hafta sit here," she explained, sitting up and scooting over a little in the bed.  
  
- -  
  
"Good-night, Moon..." Chandler whispered as he read the last line, noticing that Megan was asleep. He dropped the thin book on the floor, and gently rolled his daughter onto the bed. She mumbled something, but to Chandler's relief, stayed asleep. He smiled and covered her with the blanket again before turning off the light. He glanced around the room, noticing how dark it was, then tapped the small Tiffany lamp on the dresser. It produced a small glow, and Chandler left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Monica looked up from the spot she was sitting, next to the door. "We need to talk."  
  
"I know," he said, running one hand through his hair. He attempted a smile, then stretched his hand out to Monica. She slightly returned the smile and took his hand, allowing him to help her stand up.  
  
"So..." Chandler said as they stood there, the air between them strangely awkward. "Monica, I know-"  
  
"I'm gonna make some-some tea. Or coffee. Or something," she interrupted, navigating around him and to the kitchen. She filled a pot with water and sat in on the stove. Monica took a deep breath as she turned on the fire, and spun around, bumping into Chandler in the process, knocking him into the floor.  
  
"Oh, god, I'm sorry," she said, failing to suppress a laugh, outstretching her hand for him.  
  
"You think it's funny?" Chandler asked, gripping her hand tightly, and pulling her down to his lap.  
  
"Yes," she giggled. He smiled and kissed her gently.  
  
"I do love you. You gotta know that."  
  
"I know," she said, pulling herself off of him, leaning against the counter. "And I think...I just need to know one thing, Chandler."  
  
"What?" he asked as he sat down on the chair nearest the refrigerator.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before he could answer, she turned back to the task of making coffee or tea or what ever it was she chose. A few seconds later, she handed him a mug, and sat down with her own.  
  
"I didn't tell you-"  
  
"No. Not that. I know why you didn't tell me, and I guess I can see your reasons. But what I mean is...why? Why her? Why not..." her voice trailed off and she concentrated on the contents of her ceramic mug.  
  
"Why not you," he finished quietly.  
  
"Yes. Why not me. You know I want a baby. You know I want a family. And you know I want it with you. But every time-every time before this whole...Megan-Chloe thing...I've tried to talk to you about it, and you'd brush me off. You'd say you weren't ready to be a father. You were scared. Fine. I respected that. But you know what? You lied. You were ready to be a father. You already were. So I just wanna know why you couldn't have given me the chance in the past four years, and at least the past year to be a mother."  
  
There was quiet between them for a few moments.  
  
"I don't know," he said quietly.  
  
She sighed. "Neither do I, Chandler. Look...I know that Megan is a great kid, and she's your daughter, and everything, and you obviously care for her a lot. But..."  
  
Chandler felt his heart drop slightly at her last word.  
  
"...you can't be a father."  
  
"What?" Chandler asked, shocked. "I can't-I can't 'be' a father. You can't- you can't tell me what I can or can't do. Not about this. I owe it to that little girl-"  
  
"Not alone," she finished.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence again.  
  
"What?" he said stupidly.  
  
She smiled and reached across the table, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"This isn't the way I wanted us to do it. I wanted you to be mine forever and I wanted you to be a daddy only to children that we made. But things don't always turn out the way you want. So...I've decided to change what I want. I want us to be a family. You, me, and Megan. She needs a real family. It's probably been really hard for her already, floating between a secret father and a mother for four years. I want her to stay here with us. And I want to adopt her. She already feels like my own daughter. I just- I don't wanna be the evil stepmother."  
  
"You won't be."  
  
"Yeah, well...what are we gonna tell her tomorrow?"  
  
"'We'" he echoed. "Don't you mean 'what am I gonna tell her?'"  
  
"No. I mean we. I told you. I'm not letting you be a single father. Not when you've got a perfectly good wife," she said with a small smile.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I just want you to trust me," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm trying Chandler. I want to. But it's hard," Monica said with a small sigh. She glanced at the clock. "We should go to bed now."  
  
- - - -  
  
Monica opened her eyes slightly as she felt a small hand gently tugging hers.  
  
"Monica?" Megan whispered, then got closer to Monica's face. "Are you awake?" she whispered loudly.  
  
Monica smiled, and sat up, looking at the alarm clock. 4:17 a.m.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I don't wanna wake Daddy up," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay." Monica untangled herself from both the blanket and Chandler's arms, and followed Megan into the living room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" Megan asked, glancing to the door apprehensively, her blue eyes wide, and worried.  
  
"I won't," Monica said as she knelt in front of the little girl.  
  
"I...I kinda had an accident," she whispered. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Megan," Monica said instinctively. "Why don't we change the sheet and your pajamas so you can go back to bed?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated, her bottom lip quivering as tears rolled down her face. "Mommy told me I had to be good when- when I was with Daddy- and I wasn't- and please don't tell him- he won't want me any more-and he'll send me away," she said between hiccups.  
  
"Come here, Megan," Monica said quietly as she hugged the little girl. "Daddy won't send you away. He loves you very much."  
  
"But I wasn't good," she said as her cries quieted.  
  
"It's okay. It was an accident. We'll put the sheets and 'jamas in the washer, and everything will be okay. Daddy won't be mad at you."  
  
She sniffled and looked up at Monica. "Are you sure?"  
  
Monica smiled and nodded. "Positive. Do you wanna take a quick bath?"  
  
"At nighttime?" she asked incredulously.  
  
- -  
  
"Why did your mommy tell you to be good when you visited?" Monica asked as she poured a plastic cup of lukewarm water over Megan's hair to rinse the shampoo out, one hand on the girl's forehead to shield her eyes.  
  
"I dunno," Megan replied as she bobbed the small plastic boat up and down in the water. "She always told me to be good. 'Specially when we had the special company."  
  
"Special company?" Monica questioned as she sat back next to the tub on her heels on the floor.  
  
"Yeah. Like Seth and Mark and Jenny. This shampoo smells yummy. Like candy. But you can't eat it right?" She giggled at the thought of eating shampoo. "It'd be yucky."  
  
"Yeah, it would be," Monica agreed. "Who's Seth?"  
  
"Mommy's friend. I didn't like him though. He always looked really sleepy and Mommy always made me go to bed early when him 'n Mark 'n Jenny came over."  
  
"Do they come over a lot?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Almost every day."  
  
"What happens when they come over?"  
  
"I hafta go to bed. I was 'posed to go sleep, and one time I peeked out and they were on sitting on the couch, and there was smoke all around the room and they was laughing cuz it was funny."  
  
"What was funny?"  
  
"I dunno. I tried to ask Mommy, but she got really mad and made me go back to bed."  
  
"Oh...let's get you outta that bath now. Are you clean?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Any carrots in your ears?"  
  
Megan lightly rubbed both ears with the washrag and shook her head with a grin.  
  
"Okay." Megan stood up in the shallow water and Monica wrapped her in a fluffy towel, then pulled her out.  
  
"My hair is dripping," Megan announced. Monica smiled.  
  
"Put your head down." The little girl did so, and Monica wrapped a smaller towel around her head, twisting it on top of her head. Megan lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back with some clean clothes."  
  
Megan nodded and Monica opened the bathroom door, bumping into Chandler.  
  
"We just keep bumping into each other, huh?" he said with a yawn. She smiled at his disheveled hair and shrugged. "So...what are you doing?" he asked, peeking around her into the bathroom. Monica closed the door lightly.  
  
"Okay. You have to promise you won't be mad."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Megan had an accident."  
  
He stared at her, clueless.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning she wet the bed."  
  
"Oh." He shrugged. "Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Ask your daughter's late-mother," Monica remarked quietly as she walked into the guestroom, flipping the light switch on. "Who I think was a druggie."  
  
"A druggie?" Chandler asked as he followed her into the room.  
  
"Yeah. And she told Megan that if she wasn't good around you, that you wouldn't love her or want her anymore, and that you'd send her away." Monica pulled a small pair of flowered underwear and a Pull-up from the pink book bag.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"No idea. But that's what Chloe said. She doesn't have any more pajamas in here, Chandler," Monica remarked.  
  
"Then give her one of my tee-shirts. Why would she think that?"  
  
"Because her mother told her to, Chandler!" Monica said, raising her voice slightly. She sighed and went into her own bedroom, rifling through one of the drawers until she pulled out a tee-shirt.  
  
"But why would-"  
  
"I don't know," Monica said as she turned back to Chandler. "I have no idea. All I know is what she told me a few minutes ago. How accurate it is- I don't know. But I'm guessing pretty." She took the shirt and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"I can-I can get her ready for bed, so you can-"  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Chandler asked as her hand reached to the bathroom doorknob. Her hand fell and she turned back to him.  
  
"No. I'm not mad at you, Chandler. I just can't believe that that little girl in there had to live with a junkie mother who threatened her with her father's love. That's all," Monica said with a sigh. She kept her voice low so that Megan wouldn't hear her.  
  
Chandler pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug. "You wish she was yours," he whispered into Monica's ear.  
  
"She should've been," Monica replied, her voice muffled by his chest.  
  
"I know, sweetie. I wish she was, too."  
  
Monica took a deep breath and pulled away from Chandler, then opened the bathroom door and got Megan ready for bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Monica asked a few minutes later as she sat on the couch, brushing Megan's hair for her.  
  
"I don't...I don't like that room," Megan said, pointing to the guestroom.  
  
"Why not?" Monica asked as she began to braid her hair.  
  
"The bed is too big. I don't like it." Monica smiled when she realized where Megan was headed.  
  
"Too big, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. And-and the lamp makes scary shapes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Can I sleep in the other bed with you 'n Daddy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?" Megan said, turning her head to face Monica.  
  
"Yeah. There's room. Hold your head still, I'm almost done." She wrapped a blue hair band at the bottom of the braid. "Okay. Done."  
  
"Is Daddy mad at me?" Megan said as she faced Monica.  
  
"No, sweetie. He's not mad."  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell."  
  
"I know. But I knew your daddy wouldn't be mad at you and he wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Will he get mad if I sleep in the other bed with you 'n him?"  
  
"No. Did your Mommy get mad?" Monica asked curiously.  
  
Megan nodded shyly. "She didn't like. Said I took up too much room."  
  
"I'm sorry. But there's room for you here, and we don't mind."  
  
"Really-really?"  
  
"Really-really."  
  
Megan smiled and hugged Monica around the neck.  
  
"Tell Daddy to scoot his big butt over," Monica said after carrying Megan into the bedroom and sitting her own the bed.  
  
"He'll get mad. He's sleeping."  
  
"He won't be mad."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
Megan grinned and crawled to Chandler, who was lying in the middle of the bed, and not at all sleeping. She poked his arm, and he pretended to snore. Megan giggled, then pinched his nose shut.  
  
"Monica said to scoot over, Big-Butt!" she declared when his eyes opened.  
  
"Big-Butt, huh?" Chandler said, tickling Megan.  
  
Megan giggled, then said, "Monica said you won't be mad if I sleep in here tonight."  
  
"No," Chandler agreed as he scooted over, "I'm not mad." 


End file.
